Predomination
by Detective Vanilla Rizzoli
Summary: "I loved her not for the way that she danced with my angels... But for the way the sound of her voice could silence my demons." -Christopher Pointdexter (Story summary inside).


**So I recently started watching Lost Girl and I love it. So, here's a new idea I had. Hope you guys enjoy, be sure and leave a review!**

* * *

**Summary: **Bo Dennis is a Succubus who's hunger has been building up for months, and she needs to satisfy it. She goes on a killing spree and is suddenly named as "Smiley" the serial killer, seeing as every one of her victims goes out with a smile. The Fae are suddenly worried that her sloppy, careless kills will result in the humans learning about them, which can't happen. Detectives Santiago and Thornwood from the 39th Division Homicide Squad capture Bo and bring in Doctor Lauren Lewis to help her control herself. Bo has a hard time controlling her hunger and her need to feed, and nothing seems to be working. That is until Doctor Lewis herself becomes Bo's personal lab rat.

* * *

"Bo?" a petite voice called out. "Bo?"

"What?" Bo answered gruffly, facing away from her roommate and 'sidekick.'

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kenzi asked.

"Just... stay away," Bo said.

"Bo—"

"Go!" Bo yelled.

"I'm not leaving," Kenzi said, folding her arms across her chest and shifting her weight onto one foot. She licked her Popsicle and Bo rolled her eyes.

"I'm hungry," Bo said.

"Then I'll make you a grilled cheese or order pizza or—"

"No, Kenzi," Bo interrupted. "I'm _hungry_."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Bo scoffed. "Oh. Now are you going to leave?"

"No," Kenzi said. For the first time since Kenzi had walked into her bedroom, Bo turned around to face her.

"Okay, look. You may annoy the hell out of me, but I'd rather you stay alive. So why don't you go and—"

"No," Kenzi interrupted. Bo glared at her and Kenzi just took a bit of her Popsicle, staring at Bo back.

"God," Bo groaned. "I've been in hiding for 6 months, I think it's time I get a meal," she said, standing up.

"Pizza still stands," Kenzi said, putting her hand on Bo's chest and holding her back.

"A _real_ meal, Kenz." Bo pushed Kenzi's arm out of the way and grabbed her leather jacket as she walked downstairs.

"Bo!" Kenzi shouted, running after her. "At least let me go with you."

"No," Bo said. "I need to do this alone." Before she could open the door, Kenzi ran in front of it and blocked Bo from leaving.

"Please?" Kenzi asked. "I'm hungry too."

"Fine," Bo huffed. "Lets go." Kenzi grabbed her jacket and closed the door behind them as they walked to Bo's car.

"So, where are we going?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know," Bo said. "I still don't even know what _I_ am, so we kind of need to keep it under the radar."

"Under the radar?" Kenzi scoffed as she opened her door and got in. "Whatever the hell it is you do with your sucky thing is totally kick ass!" Bo laughed as she started her car and pulled out on the road.

"Whatever, Kenz. Just know that it's been extremely hard not to suck your Chi or whatever the hell it is that I do."

"Thanks?" Kenzi asked tentatively. "I don't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment." Bo laughed. "I guess it could be an insult because you don't think I would be a yummy meal."

"I would take it as a compliment, considering that the last guy is either in some morgue or buried deep in the ground." Kenzi laughed, and Bo smiled at her as they headed towards town.

* * *

Bo and Kenzi walked into the bar, and Bo set her eyes on a man sitting at the bar, looking right at her. He was smirking and studying her body.

"Ooh," Kenzi sighed. "Yummy."

"I agree," Bo smirked.

"Wait," Kenzi laughed nervously. "I didn't mean it in a 'I'm going to literally suck the life out of you with my killer kiss' kind of way. I mean it in a 'let's go get a hotel room and get funky.'"

"Good idea," Bo said, handing Kenzi a couple of dollars. "Why don't you go get one? I'll be up there in a minute."

"Okay," Kenzi said, eagerly taking the money.

"Oh, and Kenzi?" She turned back around and looked at Bo. "No pick-pocketing."

"Aw, come on," Kenzi groaned. "Its gonna cost ya." Bo rolled her eyes and pulled a few $20 out of her pocket and handed them to Kenzi, and a smile was plastered across Kenzi's face.

"Make yourself useful and get us some booze," Bo said. Once Kenzi had left to get a hotel room above the bar and get some beer, Bo approached the man that had caught her eye earlier.

"Get me a whiskey, on the rocks," she said to the bartender. She glanced over at the guy beside her, and she smirked.

"Pretty little girl like you... Sure you can handle some whiskey?" he asked. Bo looked at him just as the bartender brought her her drink.

"I'm pretty sure I can handle just about anything, big or small," she said in a seductive voice as she chugged her whiskey. The man stared at her in awe before licking his lips.

"Definitely big," he said. Bo took a deep breath and nearly kissed him just because she could smell his Chi. But she knew if she did that, she wouldn't be able to stop and everyone would wonder how the girl with the poisoned lips killed a man with a kiss.

"I'm Daren," he said, extending his hand as he took a sip from his own drink.

"Bo," she said, taking his hand in hers. After shaking his hand she slowly started walking away, and he stood up, walking after her.

"I have a room upstairs," she whispered in his ear. "What do you say we get out of here?" He smiled as he led her to the elevator. She remained relatively close to hi. — but not too close — so that she didn't kill him in the elevator.

The doors opened and they stepped out, and Bo checked her phone. She had a text from Kenzi that said "Room 214."

"This way," Bo said, taking his hand and guiding him towards the room. Once they got there, she knocked on the door. Daren looked at her curiously, but she just smiled. The door opened and she and Daren walked in as Kenzi shut the door behind him.

"I wasn't expecting company," he said.

"You nervous big boy?" Bo smirked.

"No, I— audiences make it better," he smiled. Bo crunched her nose, and could smell his Chi radiating off of him as his breath raked over her face. She slammed him against the wall and he gasped as he hit it hard, rattling the pictures hanging on the wall. Bo grabbed his collar and pulled him close, smashing her lips onto his. He moaned, but she inhaled deeply and his eyes widened as he was drained of his life force. He groaned into her mouth and she pulled away gently, and Kenzi stared wide-eyed at the blue vapor seeping into her mouth. As Bo pulled away, Daren collapsed to the ground.

"Woah," Bo panted. She licked her lips, and Kenzi stared at the limp body on the floor. He had a smile on his face.

"At least they die happy," Kenzi said, and Bo chuckled lightly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"Well, start to," Bo said, walking past Kenzi and opening the door. "If you're gonna stick around you're gonna see it a lot more often." She turned around and looked at Kenzi, nodding into the hallway. "Let's go, I'm still hungry." Kenzi stepped out into the hallway, but not before looking back at Daren. They stepped onto the elevator, and Bo pressed the down button.

"We can go to—" suddenly, the doors opened and a woman stepped onto the elevator. She was quite inebriated, and more like stumbled and ran into Bo.

"Sorry, babe," she said as she stood up and straightened her dress. She was a cute one, Bo decided. She was tall and skinny and was wearing fuck-me heels that made her legs look like they went on forever. Her short, tight dress stopped just short of her ass and it pushed up her cleavage dramatically. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders in curls, gorgeous blue eyes, and she was about 24. Too bad she would be dead soon.

"You're cute," the blonde smirked at Bo as she looked her up and down. "I'm—"

"I'd rather skip names," Bo said. "It just complicates things." She wasn't exactly lying. Knowing her victims names' made her feel more guilty.

"Hm," the blonde hummed. "Okay, then." She took a step towards Bo, and put her hand on her waist.

"Pretty girl like you ought to have a boyfriend. Yeah?"

Bo smirked.

"Actually, no."

"Girlfriend?" the blonde asked, smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." She took a step closer to the woman, and the blonde back up and pressed her back to the wall. "Although I do love women company. They're just so much more fulfilling than men." Her breath ghosted over the blondes lips, and she shivered.

"You do?" she asked. "Any particular woman?" Bo put her hand on the blondes waist.

"I have my eyes set on one in particular." She moved minutely closer, and the blonde bit her lip.

"Lucky woman," she whispered.

"Yes you are," Bo said as she grabbed the woman's wrists and pinned them above her head against the elevator wall. She brought her lips to the blondes, and she shivered under Bo's touch. She moaned deeply into her mouth as Bo began to withdraw her Chi, and her hands scoured over Bo's body. She gasped as her body began to go limp, and Bo tried to pull away. But her taste and the fulfilling sensation she was getting from the blondes Chi made her hard to resist. Bo couldn't help it; it was in her nature. She made people all horny and riled up only to have them kiss her and die.

Bo didn't know exactly what she was, but she was _definitely_ not human. Whether she was a freak or an alien, she wasn't sure.

All she knew was that once she started feeding, she couldn't stop. And if she didn't feed, her hunger built and built until she couldn't handle it any longer. This had only happened once, and the result was 10 dead bodies and a cold case the cops still hadn't managed to solve.

Bo had literally sucked all the life out of the petite girl, she let go and her body fell to the elevator floor. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, and turned around only to see the elevator door had opened just a few seconds ago, to reveal a man standing there wide-eyed.

"How much did you see?" Bo asked. The man ran away, and Bo chased after him.

"Bo, let him go!" Kenzi shouted.

"He saw me!" She rounded the corner and caught up to the guy, slamming him against the wall. "How much did you see?" Bo asked again.

"N—nothing," he said, shaking his head.

"Sorry," she said. And then she did what he least expected. She kissed him.

And he could've sworn it would be the death of him.

And it was.

Bo walked back over to the elevator, careful to avoid any security cameras, and found Kenzi.

"Let's go," Bo said.

"Bo, I—"

"Lets go," she said, angrier this time. Bo stepped onto the elevator and pressed the button to the lobby once again.

"That's all, Bo," Kenzi finally said. "You can't feed anymore."

"I'm trying not to Kenzi," she snapped. "I can't help it."

"You need to learn to control it. If you don't stop, people will start investigating."

"Don't you think I know that?" Bo growled.

"Sorry," Kenzi cowered. "Don't eat me." Bo chuckled at the naive dark-headed girl.

"Then I'd have no one to pick on," she smirked, nudging Kenzi.

* * *

Leave reviews and let me know if I should continue! Thanks.


End file.
